1.Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device configured to prevent possible damage of data stored in a cell.
2.Description of the Related Art
Increases in the density of memory cells in semiconductor memory devices often lead to increases in a coupling effect between adjacent word lines disposed in a semiconductor memory device. When the number of operations that cause a specific word line to toggle between an activated state and a deactivated state increases, the data stored in cells coupled to an adjacent word line may be damaged due to the coupling effect between the word lines.
In dynamic random access memory devices (DRAM), electromagnetic waves generated when a specific word line is toggled may result in the introduction of electrons into a capacitor of a cell coupled to an adjacent word line or may result in the discharge of electrons from the capacitor and potentially corrupt the data stored in that cell.
In many cases, data stored in a cell in a DRAM device may be damaged by word line disturbances that may occur prior to a refresh period.